


School days

by LinnLacrimosa



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, College, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:33:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23990116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LinnLacrimosa/pseuds/LinnLacrimosa
Relationships: Blue Diamond/Yellow Diamond (Steven Universe)
Kudos: 9





	1. 1

You only have to look at this class, and you can not immediately tell that it is one whole, and most importantly friendly, class. People in it are completely different, and they differ not only in appearance. But now I want to introduce you more closely to this young campaign, sitting together at the same table and laughing so sweetly. But the people in it are quite different: a rich spoiled girl, a young quiet writer, a future ruler of the firm and an eternally cheerful girl with a difficult past. But still many of you may wonder: how did fate bring all these young girls together? That's what I wanted to tell you.

***

Yellow transferred to this College for the second year. It wasn't that she didn't like the last one, or rather that she really did, but her parents had decided that the new one would be better, so now she was standing in front of the schedule, looking around the building skeptically. There were no complaints about the interior of the room at all: as befits any prestigious Academy, there was a good repair and new equipment. The schedule was located directly opposite the entrance, on a small raised platform that was reached by a light marble staircase, so that the main hall looked like a Museum.   
Well, of course, the College is with a creative bent. On either side of the railing were large, carved, pinkish columns that reflected the soft light from the large, high Windows.   
There was no reason at all for the frowns she cast around. But the girl decided to focus on her goal, namely to find her audience, as well as to look at the group with which she had to study for the next 4 years. Quickly finding her audience, she hurried up to the right floor. As Yellow went up the stairs, her eyes caught various patterns covering the pale plaster of the walls. There were beautiful swirls of flowers, images of people, animals,and even abstraction.  
Unwittingly staring at these drawings, the blonde girl almost missed the step. Cursing under her breath, she continued on her way, no longer distracted by other things. When she reached her audience, yellow let out a calming breath and opened the door. In front of her stretched a bright classroom, where several students were already sitting. Immediately, the girl began to analyze those present.   
They were all so different... It was even difficult to say how this class was selected. But you don't have to choose. Moreover yellow has already noted the most outstanding girl in the background of the entire class: a tall, slender girl with platinum (probably dyed) hair. She was even dressed in the latest fashion. Her pale skin contrasted well with her black lipstick and matching mascara, and her silver eyes were already scanning the newcomer with obvious interest. Judging by her dress and demeanor, this girl was from a well-to-do family. It would be useful to have connections with someone like her. Simply put, to be friends. Yellow shuddered at the word. Her parents always told her that people don't make friends, but use each other until they get tired of it. Every year young yellow became more and more convinced of this.   
Meanwhile, the silver-eyed girl had already approached yellow, only the new girl's heel allowed them to remain about the same height.  
–You're new, aren't you, Yellow?"before the girl could answer, silver-eyes continued.–My name is White!" I'll be happy to do business with you as long as you're not as arrogant as..." "Like Emerald." From now on, consider me your colleague and guide in our wonderful College! "Yes, nice to meet you," Yellow finally managed to say. She looked in the same direction that white had been looking a few moments ago. On the far Desk sat a girl with some kind of greenish skin (or is it just this kind of lighting?) and green, lush hair, which was secured by a gold band. You could tell from her clothes that she came from a well-to-do family, but she didn't look as friendly as White. And now the silver-eyed girl had already sat down at her Desk and was actively waving at yellow, inviting her to sit at the next one.  
Well, there was not much choice but to follow meekly to the offered place. New school – new life, as they say. It would be nice to start this very new life with useful acquaintances. Well, it will not be difficult to find your own approach to this very Emerald. With this new year, Yellow began a new life, which she planned to throw at the top grades and... Becoming a better daughter, of course. After all, she is the heir to her father's great campaign. One day she would take it into her own hands and enter high society, where she would make a better life for herself. Yes, such plans are not harmful to dream about.   
Meanwhile, a teacher entered the class, who immediately decided to introduce the new girl to the class.  
–I want your attention, children, " he began. Welcome, Yellow Marigold.   
The girl obediently stood up and greeted the class, from which only two people responded listlessly. It was awkward, but not the point. Yellow still found those with whom it is most profitable to communicate.   
Well, the lesson had already begun and was in full swing, when yellow threw a note from somewhere behind. With a twitch of an eyebrow, the girl unfolded the paper and read the contents of the note: "White is a bitch. Be careful with her"  
The note was written in a very neat, small hand. Looking back, yellow saw a girl with bright pink hair tied in a neat coiffure that consisted of two "snails" on either side of her head. The girl didn't react to the light eyes, just stared more intently at her notebook, clearly ignoring the new girl's questioning eyebrow movements.   
Well, the warning was accepted. Of course, almost all rich girls became bitches, this is an irreversible law that every woman follows when receiving a certain amount of money. Even Yellow considered herself a bitchy person. Well, or she just accepted it, because the lives of others did not concern her, she was focused only on studying and a lot of extra classes to be better. Best.  
The whole life of a girl is a continuous race for something unattainable. All her life she had been studying, as her parents said, preparing for adulthood. But what about childhood? And what period of her life can be considered childhood? She was almost always alone. Not that she was lonely, but she was coping. Yellow saw that many adults, including her parents, spent a lot of time alone, and she considered this the norm. Then her father taught her to identify profitable relationships, which he called "cooperation" or "friendship". Yellow had read a lot of books, many of them telling her about a real, strong friendship that would stand up to all odds. About people who are willing to sacrifice their lives for friends. As it seemed to the girl, this was already reaching the point of absurdity. She certainly wouldn't risk her life for "friends," or even for her family. She didn't see the point. And the reason for everything is strict upbringing. Even during the holidays, when the students seemed to have a lot of free time, her schedule was as busy as on normal school days. She always found useful things to do, whether it was wrestling lessons or learning a new language. And in her spare time, she preferred to communicate with native speakers of the languages she studied, of course, to consolidate her knowledge. Did she know about the" other " life? Full of action, friends, walks and fun? Of course I did. And she considered it all a waste of time, which would not help in the future. Although sometimes, on the way home from school, or even before going to bed, she secretly dreamed of such a simple life. But what could she do? She's an heiress, so she should be above that. Should I? She hardly ever saw her parents having fun (unless it was on a good deal). And why should they? Adults are busy people. At social events, all yellow saw were fake smiles and fake, sometimes even respectful, laughter. In any case, she hated these parties, because there was nothing interesting about them, just lies, new connections, and competition.   
Hence the image of Yellow, young heiress of the campaign. This campaign is its only goal, its only path, from which it can not, and does not want to turn. If they give it to you, take it, as the proverb says.  
And suddenly the bell rang, as if it had roused the whole class from the sleepy apathy of the lesson. Everyone started talking at once and started to get up from their seats. The same pink-haired girl also got up, but White quickly stopped her:   
"Honey, be a good girl, do my homework.   
Silver-eyes smiled a cold smile and gave the poor girl a few sheets of paper. She took them with a slight smile, answering quietly:   
"Yes, of course.   
After removing the extra sheets, this little girl quickly ran to the other end of the class. Meanwhile, the white has already turned to yellow.  
"Well, friend, shall we go to lunch?"


	2. 2

The next few months went on as before: everything was repeated in a circle. Yellow came to College, classes went on until lunch, lunch was always held in the White campaign (apparently, Yellow liked it), after that endless classes and sections that Yellow necessarily needed for some reason. Well, you can't go against your parents ' opinions. Except that the usual routine was diluted by parties. Real parties, which were held at this College frighteningly often. For Yellow, of course, she wasn't a fan of such events. And she wouldn't have cared at all about these College parties if it hadn't been for White, who loved these parties with all her heart and soul and never missed them. White also took care to take Yellow with her (this is mandatory!). The girl at first refused, then looked for all sorts of excuses not to go (which worked for the first time), but then White easily dealt with all the "problems" and happily led the blonde. So there was in the wardrobe of Yellow evening, or holiday, clothing that stood out well against the background of strict, and not very strict, suits and casual clothing. But one thing was certain in this wardrobe: there was not a single dress or skirt. Yellow said goodbye to such clothes in deep childhood, when she was forced to wear an unpleasant, uncomfortable dress to one of the receptions. Since then, the girl and recoiled from any dress, even the simplest.  
Did she like parties? It was difficult to answer this question, because mostly the girl was standing next to the bar. She didn't like to dance, and she didn't know how, because even as a child, she couldn't be dragged to any dance class, even if it was a waltz or a breakdance, for nothing. Of course, White managed to drag her friend to the dance floor a couple of times, but only after a drink. Usually the atmosphere of the club, loud, banging music and, of course, drunk people quickly seduce new in this area, and many other weak people, but Yellow was not weak? Yet there were moments when she was completely lost in the music, in the smooth rhythmic movements, and forgot herself... Was she happy in those moments? Hard to say. But it was at such moments that yellow understood what it meant to live without worries, because only then could she forget about her endless problems and tasks...

***

Something was wrong that day. Or rather, everything went as usual. Yellow met White near College and they went to class together... But something still stood out, attracted the eye... And it was a frail figure standing in front of the schedule. She looked confused, as if she'd never been in this building before.   
And then there was a nudge in the side for Yellow: "Look, this is the new girl that Emerald was talking about. She also said that this College had never accepted students in the middle of the year before!"  
It would have been nice to listen to White, who was already beginning to tell something, but Yellow began to look at the short girl. Her skin was dark but not too dark, her features were smooth and pleasant (unlike Yellow's sharp features), and her figure was pretty... Contrast. Despite her small waist, her Breasts and thighs were quite large. She was dressed in a dark dress that barely reached her knees. But what stood out was the dark blue shawl that lay softly on her back. This girl had light, bluish hair, soft in appearance, it fell over her shoulders and chest, and fell smoothly to the small of her back. And the eyes... It is worth highlighting a separate offer. They were a piercing blue, or rather not even blue, more like azure, like a cozy sea Harbor after a storm, like the clearest sky that only happens in summer.  
"Yellow! Go back to the universe! What are you looking at?"   
The girl started up in a moment and looked away from the frail figure. But before she could say anything in her own defense, White continued. "She's new.. Did you like it?! You have to go to her and help her, see how confused she is?   
"Don't be stupid! She'll figure it out, I'm sure!" Yellow immediately protested.  
–Let's go to class, " she said.

And so they did. But what was their surprise when in the same, in their, class entered the same unfamiliar fragile girl. Many people did not even pay attention to her, but not White, who immediately noticed a lot of attention to the person from Yellow. And now it was difficult to say what the girl was going to do. So silver-eyes rose from her seat and walked solemnly toward the new girl, who looked a little worried.  
\- Greetings! My name is White! I am happy to welcome you here on behalf of this entire class! - she defiantly spread her hands, generalizing class, which, by the way, only now drew attention to the new girl, and then only thanks to White. - and this (she pointed at the blonde) Yellow! And she was new this year, too! Isn't it great?"  
As soon as White stopped her loud monologue, the new girl replied:  
–It's nice to meet you, my name is blue."..  
Her voice was soft and pleasant, even a little husky, but her speech was smooth, like the sound of a sea exposed to a light breeze. This voice could be compared to the soft rustle of trees in an oak forest, it was the same calm, the same... Native? Meanwhile, white had already seated the new girl next to her, on the right, and was talking animatedly to her. Yellow preferred to listen rather than participate. If only she knew what changes this calm and quiet girl would bring to her life...


End file.
